


Sentiment

by Whitewitchdown



Series: Loving a master chef inserts [1]
Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Gordon x Oc, Master chef
Genre: Angst, Basically porn tbh, Breaking and Entering, Dom/sub, Domination, Emotional, F/M, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Gordon Ramsay smut - Freeform, Gordon Ramsay x Oc, Gordon Ramsay x reader - Freeform, Listen I had to finish what middle school me started, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, emotional if you squint, gordon x oc - Freeform, porn with plot if you read the book??, this is a serious writing, this isn’t a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewitchdown/pseuds/Whitewitchdown
Summary: A chapter out of my book: Loving a Master Chef.Rosaline shows up unannounced at Gordon’s apartment after being hurt by her boss.





	Sentiment

I can't even seem to remember the idea of my smokes as I'm stepping out of a cab paying the driver.

I walk towards Gordon's apartment and heading up to his room and I cant but feel the anxious excitement build in me. 

I don't even think about what I'm doing before I'm punching in the code for the door, ignoring the cold behind me and walking in unapologetically.

I'm not sure why I walk into Ramsay's apartment so quietly, maybe It's my nerves. I can't seem to find a reason to call his name or even tell him I'm here, I just walk, I walk down the long black hallway, leading to what must be his master bed room that passes where I used to stay. When I hear water running, and my curiosity grows as I already have a feeling I know what he could be doing 

I'm walking towards the noise, leading to a room with open dark oak double doors  that leads to a bed room following a large California king size bed with grey satin sheets and a ridiculous amount of pillows that cover it and I can't help but to think how he's never fucked me against the sheets or rather the bed and I know I need to immediately fix that.

I can hear the shower run but I very quietly move around to look at the rather large, black night stand which held an expensive watch, disheveled tie, and a rather luxurious silver to black lamp that lights up the spot around it. But my curiosity is brought back to the sound of Ramsay sighing in the shower in the bathroom not even two yard away from me. 

Quietly I slide off my shoes to beside his bed so hopefully I wont make any noise. I think at this point I don't want to be found out just yet.

I can feel my stomach grow in anxiety as I step into the bathroom committing to my plan. Though I'm quiet as a mouse as the pads of my toes touch the dewy marble floor I'm almost certain I can hear my own heart beat.

A feeling grows between my legs as I can now see Gordon's naked outline as the steam covers the frameless glass shower. I can clearly see him run his fingers through his hair pushing it and the soap out and away. 

Christ he has to be some kind of devil or angel  cause fuck before my mind catches up with my body I'm stripping fucking any kind of modesty issue or any kind of scar issues cause I wanted him now.

Nothing covers my body except my hair which curls and lay  over my breasts, I can feel It brush over my hard nipples feeling the warm steam on my skin which only intensifies the closer I get to him.

I can see the entrance to the shower, I'm nervous-doubt even filling me as I can now see his naked body.

What if he doesn't want me?

Dred fills me as I realize its too late to even turn back now. I was stuck with my decision. I could probably turn back around walk to grab my clothes and get the hell out of here before I embarrass myself further but still some fucked up part of me wanted to know if he wanted me too.

He turns around in the shower when I can't help let out a shaky breath.

He jumps back- eyes wide, pressing himself against the shower wall. I can see the water droplets run down his body, the water that drips from his top lip to his bottom lip catching to the bottom of his chin. 

Fuck it.

I walk over him as his eyes rake down my naked body. He doesn't seem to be able to find any words and I'm thankful for not even having to explain my reasoning for why I am here with him naked of all things even. All I want to think about is his body and how It'll feel against mine and I get just that as I pass through the shower head the hot water soaking my hair and body. 

I'm reaching for him holding the sides of his cheeks gently and leaning in too busy to notice the reaction on his face as I close my eyes to kiss him. 

My heart pounds in my chest as I feel his lips.

He hadn't stopped me or even pushed me off.

I step closer holding my lips over his, I wanted to memorize every part of him for some reason I wanted to feel him, experience him, to devour him.

I grip him tighter moaning softly as I brush my lips against his, hovering even as my breasts press against his chest my nipples Harding against it as I can feel his skin against mine.

That seemed to be the catalyst for everything, a chain reaction. I can't even find my breath as I am being turned around my back shoved up against the cool marble wall, to where he once was.

He back to kissing to me, it was possessive and it spoke volumes on what he was going to do to me. My body can't help but flood with heat as his body was flush against mine, all hard, tight muscles constricting against me as I can only assume is his way of holding himself back and I wanted nothing of that.

His teeth bite at my lower lip till I gave in and opened my mouth letting his tongue sink in searching for mine. I'm moaning at how warm it is and how good it would feel between my slick folds.

I hate that I can't even divulge the feeling before he's pulling away lips brushing against mine, debating to either continuing to kiss me, pull away, or to look at me. He unfortunately chooses the later, his hands sliding down from the sides of my neck to my arms where goose bumps lay in his wake. All the way to my waist to grip it tight despite his gentle movements before. 

"How long were you standing there darling"

He whispers into my ear, the noise being muffled by the shower water. God I don't think I wanted to answer that, but the answer was soon forced out of me as his hand glides down between my legs cupping my cunt and sliding his callused finger into my folds, rubbing my clit. 

"Ah- too long.." 

I can't help but moan as he rubs the spot over and over my cum guiding it making it easier for him to pleasure me 

"God your soaked.." he says mumbling under his breath as he slides his finger into my opening, it gladly taking him in.

I'm crying out. I can feel it stretch me and fill me as he continues to add fingers, preparing me for what I know is to come.

"Fuck I love how wrecked you look." He's praising me under his muffled groans.

"Is this what you wanted?"

I'm crying out In pleasure, yes this is what I wanted it'll be what I wanted for as long as I can breath. I'll always want him it seems and that seems scary in itself. But I can't even focus on that thought as slides two fingers in spreading me wider, searching for an answer I wasn't giving him.

"Yes... fuck yes"  
I'm breathless, his movements making my knees weak. I was suppose to be the one to make him like this, how is he always in control?

I'm questioning myself, soaking and aching for him. I came to his house unannounced, seen him in the shower- naked and I got all hot and bothered (not that I wasn't already before) and gotten naked right then in there not even giving it two damn thoughts. The feeling has me churning at the thought that I was that turned on enough to do that. But I can't even delve into it, he's flipping me around and pressing me up against the cold shower wall- my breasts pressing hard against the marble material. 

My heart is pounding as I realize I can't see him only feel what he's doing as he grips my hips tightly, painfully even like he's trying to control himself- to sturdy himself. 

He's pulling me out, pressing  his cock between my ass and the lower half of his stomach slicked up by my cum and shower water. 

I can't image how I look to him, my forehead is held against the marble, my hair splaying over my back, some even covering the sides of my face, Incasing my soft moans of pleasure. 

"God I love you like this-" he's sifting his hips, holding mine in a vise like grip. He's teasing me. Testing me to see if I'll beg him as he presses into my opening but then quickly goes back and forth to rub between my slick folds.

"So pliable for me, so ready to take me- To take my cock.." 

it's a graceless mumble past his lips, tossed into the air like he's saying it for himself, praising me possibly .

"Ah.." I can feel the tip of his cock part my folds pushing past it to rub against my clit. I can feel his throbbing flesh rub against mine, it's all too much if he keeps doing that I'm going to-

"Say yes, say you want my cock in your tight cunt."

He stops- leaning into me, deciding enough of the foreplay. He wanted an answer and it all relied on me. I can feel his tip at my entrance, pressing. Stopping himself from pushing in. It's an amazing feeling, I held the answer on my lip, all he was waiting for was a yes. That's all he needs and I held that control that wonderful, delicious control. The whole thing had me feeling dizzy but I knew my answer.

"Yes" there wasn't any scenario in which I'd say no. God I'd have to be fucking crazy. 

It's actual torture as he as he enters me, it's slow. Too slow, it's like he's disciplining me. Showing me pay back for making him wait, god he's stretching me, he's half way there almost buried to the root before I can feel him stop half way and it's like he's trying to end me here.

"Tell me why you came to my home."  
He's leaning over, humming in my ear. Shit I didn't know the answer. Sex, frustration, pent up anger- though another feeling does dawn in the back of my mind but I press it back far as I'm occupied with his cock buried into me, stretching me wide.

"I don't know." It's all I can muster. 

Quickly he slams all the way in relentlessly, I clench around him, unprepared.

I'm certain I can hear a half hearted snarl.

"Ah!...fuck" I'm breathing out in pants as he holds his grip on my hip tight and using his other hand to grab my hair pulling my head back to forcefully look at him.

"I wanna know" he looks at me, the look on his face is smug as he realizes I've got no other choice, either I don't tell him and he stops or I tell him and he continues.

My lips part- my eyes are wide, I'm sure I looked absolutely ruined as my mascara runs down my cheeks, my skin flushed and my lips dark pink. But I don't want him to stop, not for anything.

"You...I wanted you. Someone came over and offered to have.." I can't finish it, looking away my stomach turns and flips, and I'm certain I feel tears prick the back of my eyes. 

Blinking them quickly away I look at him with sincerity, my cheeks flushed.

"I wanted you despite it." And I finally said it. If not at the wrong time-I said it. But it dawns on him what I just said and he chuckles.

Not the reaction I was expecting.

"And here I was worried."  
Unsure what he means and before I can ask him he slides all the way out.

"Ah... what do-" 

And he slammed back inside, yanking my ass back against his hips he fills me , all that could come past my lips was a pained choking sound that was tossed into the air but even then that didn't matter to him as he paused for less than a breath before sliding back and slamming in again, and then again, and again, my body arching into him with every forward motion.  There were panting noises echoing through the shower—two distinctive, overlapping breathes palpitating in and out of time with each other.

Then he paused slightly, a revelation seeming to hit him. 

"How does it feel?"

I can't explain it. The feeling of him pounding me has reduced me to a sobbing mess of moans and whines but despite it I find the words jumbled in my mouth opening and admitting  past a moan.

"...Full." I shut my eyes tight so I can't see him for a moment longer, my lips trembling in pleasure.

"Hot.." I sob out as he brings me close to my orgasm. 

"Good, Bien, so good." I'm sobbing and moaning at the same time my voice cracked, inaudible at parts as he continues to pound at my hot spot. He pauses for a micro second and I could feel it by the stilling of my rising orgasm. The only thing I could think of that would stuck him into stunned silence was he knew he had just reduced me to fucking syllables.

With a growl, He shoved me back against his chest lifting my weak leg up fucking into me in a renewed frenzy of brutal, rapid thrusts. It was uneven and graceless but it was fast and deep and that was all that mattered as we came to our abrupt conclusion. 

At the first snap of Gordons hips my head fell back neck and shoulders hunching as I let out a wordless cry that still managed to sound vaguely foreign as Gordon continued to fuck me past our orgasm.

Gordon groans loudly as he buries his lips against my throat kissing it messily through his orgasm. 

I'm staring at the ceiling my lips parted and gasping as I try to collect myself, grasping at the side of Gordon's head gripping his hair to steady myself. 

"Fuck.." Gordon groans against my neck his lips rubbing up and down, through some odd way to comfort me. 

He pulls out and let's me go to stand on my own two legs, I feel weak as he steps closer holding the side of my cheek, leaning in he kisses my forehead and I lean into him unsure but not afraid of the sentiment. 

"Thank you" 

And that sentiment doesn't go past him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read more just search Loving a master chef in google and my book should immediately pop up.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
